Girl Problems
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: Sam's daughter is growing up and he calls his sister for help. One shot.


**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Tiffany and Angela belong to me.**

**Thought about this after reading Jennm31's take on this subject in her pre-series story, check it out it's awesome!**

Girl Problems

"Dad, I don't feel good," Angie groaned with an arm wrapped around her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked turning around in the front seat his brow furrowed with concern.

"She ate a pie, Sam, an entire pie. The girl is going to have stomach issues," I replied with a sigh, "She should know better than to try and out eat Dean."

"Hey, I didn't force her to eat anything," Dean spoke up defensively.

"Guys, shut up," Angie whined.

"Maybe we should stop and get a room," Sam suggested to Dean before looking back at Angie, "How would that be, sweetie, then you can rest?"

"We just got on the road two hours ago!" Dean argued and it was true.

We had spent all night digging up a grave to salt and burn the bones. By the time we got back to the motel room Sam and Angela were awake and we hit the road wanting to put the town as far as we could in our rearview mirror. We passed by a diner that claimed to have the best pie in Alabama, so of course, we pulled in and ate lunch.

I reached my hand over and felt her forehead, "You don't have a fever."

It only took one look from Angie for Dean to pull off at the next exit as he mumbled something about damn sad eyes that she had gotten from her father. We got the usual two rooms, one for Sam and Angie and one for Dean and me.

"I could sleep for a week," I declared throwing myself on the bed furthest from the door.

"Yeah," Dean agreed, "I'm just happy to be out of the car. I swear if she complained about anything one more time I was going to put her in the trunk. What the hell has gotten into her lately? She used to be so fun."

"I don't know," I shrugged wanting nothing more than to be pulled away to dreamland.

"I'm serious it's like growing up with you all over again," Dean grumbled rustling through his duffel for something, "I mean she's Sam's kid shouldn't she be freakishly tall and annoyingly book smart? But no she is a short little pain in the ass just like her pain in the ass aunt."

"Hey!" I protested throwing my extra pillow at him that he easily dodged when the motel room phone rang. I reached over and answered it assuming it was Sam who was in the room down the hall. "Hello?"

"Tiff, she won't come out!" Sam exclaimed sounding more than a little worried.

"What?" I questioned rubbing my eye with my free hand trying to stay awake.

"She locked herself in the bathroom and I can hear her crying but she won't let me in!" Sam almost yelled at me on the phone.

"Alright, alright, relax, I'm coming," I sighed hanging the phone up.

Dean followed me down to Sam's room to make sure everything was ok with our niece. Sam swung the door open after the first knock and nearly pushed me to the bathroom door.

"Angie, it's Aunt Tiff," I knocked on the door.

"Go away!" she screamed through her tears.

"See…pain in the ass," Dean commented motioning to the door.

"Would you shut up I never locked myself in the bathroom," I argued and watched as Sam looked between us like he was missing out on something, "though come to think of it, I probably should have."

"Pick the lock or kick the door down," Dean suggested like it was no big deal and Sam went into a whole spiel about wanting her to trust him.

That's when I got the bright idea, "Angie, if you don't let me in to at least make sure you are alright, Uncle Dean is going to kick the door down."

"Tiffany!" Sam scolded looking over to me with disbelief but I didn't care.

"Sam, unlike you, I haven't slept in thirty-six hours. I'm exhausted and more than a little bitchy so unless you want to handle this yourself, shut the hell up."

"Pain in the ass," Dean mumbled again.

"Seriously?" I questioned and he put his hands up innocently as if he didn't want my anger directed towards him. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door yet again, "Angie, I'm serious, please just come out so we can deal with whatever the problem is."

"No, not until dad and Uncle Dean go away!"

I banged my head against the bathroom door in frustration, this girl certainly had the Winchester stubbornness, and I was losing any patience that I had.

"Sweetie, I'm not going anywhere until I know you're alright," Sam yelled through the door and our only response was her crying harder.

"Angela Winchester, let me in the damn bathroom, now!" I hollered in the same tone my father used to use on the three of us when we wouldn't listen.

I barely heard the click as the door unlocked and I slipped inside closing it behind me to find her curled up on the floor in a little ball. Any anger I had went completely out the window when I saw how terrified she looked.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked sitting down next to her and was surprised at how she clung to me as if her life depended on it.

"I'm…I'm…d-d-dying," she sobbed, fat tears streaming down her cheeks and soaking my shirt.

"What?" I questioned. I don't know what I was expecting but it certainly wasn't _that_.

"Uncle D-D-Dean…told me…not to do it…but I didn't b-b-believe him…and now…I'm d-d-dying," she hiccupped through her tears.

"What did he tell you?" Now I was as lost as ever because I was pretty sure Dean would never tell her something to make her this upset.

"He…he said…" she choked on her tears.

"Alright, shh…shh," I combed my fingers through her hair, "calm down, take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

After a few deep breaths and few more encouraging words she had calmed down enough to get the words out, "Uncle Dean said that if I ever looked at a boy…in that way…you know…the way he looks at the Impala…that an evil witch would curse me and I would bleed to death."

"Are you bleeding?" I asked frantically pulling her away from me to see if I missed something and she nodded. "Where?"

"Down…there…" she confessed as her cheeks turned red with embarrassment and fresh tears pooled in the corner of her eyes.

I sat there and explained how she was in fact not dying and that it was a perfectly normal experience of growing up, no matter how much it sucked. I answered any question she could throw at me the best I could and felt a pang of jealousy that I never had anyone in my family to talk to. I had learned how to 'take car of myself' during that time of the month from the school nurse. Now that was embarrassing.

When she was convinced she wasn't going to die anytime soon we left the bathroom and was instantly met by an anxious Sam who pulled her into a hug.

"Are you ok?" he asked kissing the top of her head.

"She's fine," I answered walking over to Dean with my hand out, "give me the keys we need to go to the store and get a few things."

"No," Dean objected.

"Your niece just became a woman, now unless you want to take her and help her figure out what kind of products she should get…" I didn't even have to finish before Dean had shoved the keys into my hands, "Thank you."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Sam asked and I loved that he would put his daughter before his own needs to stay away from the awkwardness but I couldn't help but think about my own father walking around with me picking out slenders or regulars.

"I've got this one, Sammy," I smiled and led her out to the car but not before smacking Dean in the back of the head for scaring the poor girl, "I'm going to kill you."

After shopping and getting all the supplies she would need plus a few extra goodies because Sam had given us his credit card we drove back to the motel.

"I don't understand what the chocolate is for," she spoke up motioning to the four bars we had bought.

"Trust me it will be your new best friend," I laughed, "but you know what the best part is?"

"You mean there is something good about all of this?" she questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah," I nodded, "now you have an excuse to get out of gym class."


End file.
